The Next Generation (Abandoned)
by tjmrocks19
Summary: As the son of two of the most powerful soul reapers in the 13 court guard squads, 16 year old Tai Abarai has some pretty big shoes to fill. Wanting nothing more than to take a nap, Tai is sent on a routine mission into the world of the living when an unexpected encounter changes his fate and maybe even all of soul society's as well. (Going through rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tai Abarai

Hello there, my name is Tai Abarai, at least, in this world. I can't remember what I was called in the last world, only that this isn't the first time I've been alive. Speaking of living, this isn't the first time I've seen this world. According to the memories of my previous life, which are still a little fuzzy, this world is from a show called bleach that I watched a little bit of. As for why that show was called bleach, I will never know, only that this is where I live now. Honestly, I only watched the show to about the halfway point when I had to stop watching it to focus on my family and work. Luckily, I did watch enough to know where I was reborn. I was reborn into the afterlife, to Soul Society.

I was reborn about 16, going on 17, years ago to Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. My hair is ear length and is a mix between my parents, red that becomes black towards the ends. I've got my mom's purple eyes and my dad's build. I've also probably stopped growing by now, but I'm not too sure. Eh, I'll give it a few years and figure it out then. I have a single sister who is 8 years older than me, Ichika Abarai, and is a soul reaper like our parents. She tends to be a bit proud and super serious, which would have been a bit odd, but considering who our uncle is, it's little wonder.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a soul reaper too. Hey, don't look at me like that, Ichika became a trainee when she was 7! Why shouldn't it be possible for me to do the same? Oh right, I'm lazy. Still, I managed to graduate from the academy… somehow. I never figured out what the name of my zanpakuto, my kido is only so-so, I have little talent with hand to hand combat, and the only thing I'm anywhere decent at is my zanjutsu, my sword technique that is, and the flash step. At least, that's what everyone thinks. Truth is, I didn't do my best on the graduation exams, I was too lazy to. As such, I'm pretty low on the pecking order in my squad, which happens to be squad 6.

I let out a sigh as I lay in my room. I hold up the paper with my assignment. Apparently, my old man and uncle Byakuya have decided to end my lazy behavior by sending me on a mission to the world of the living. Some place called Karakura Town is where I'm assigned. It sounds familiar, but my head feels fuzzy whenever I think about it. Whatever.

"Hey Tai, are you up?"

"Come in."

I hear the door open in response and I turn to see my old man walk in. He's wearing the standard soul reaper uniform and his lieutenant badge, his zanpakuto on his hip. Renji gives me a look of mild surprise upon seeing that I'm awake and looking over the details of my mission.

"Glad to see you're taking this seriously for once."

"I'm trying to figure out how to do this with as little energy as possible."

"GACK!"

I see dad nearly fall over at my words before a pissed look appears on his face.

"If you put half the energy into practicing as you do trying to figure out how to be even lazier than you'd be stronger than me by now!"

"No way, not possible dad. You and uncle are in leagues of your own."

I wave off my dad's accusations with an annoyed look before he continues to give me an earful. I feel like he's yelling right into my ears with a megaphone. Finally, he calms down and crosses his arms.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Just let me put on my shoes and I'll be gone."

I get out of bed and yawn as I slip on my sandals. I grab my zanpakuto and fix it to my back. It's just under ¾ meters in length and rather thin looking but is actually a wide as a normal zanpakuto with a small square hilt. I follow Renji out and head towards the senkaimon. Upon arriving, I'm given another debrief by my old man. About halfway through it I sigh and wave my hand as I interrupt him.

"I got it dad, I'll be fine. It's just some patrolling in a secure and safe area. Kill any hollows I find, perform konso on any souls I find. Go to Kisuke if I need any supplies, etc."

"You little…"

Renji gives me another look of annoyance before sighing and places a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right but do be careful."

"R-right. See you in 2 months."

I'm a bit surprised by the sudden change in attitude, but eventually just accept it before heading into the sankaimon. Renji watches his son go and sighs. He turns to see Captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind him.

"I'm assuming he's already left?"

"Yeah, hopefully Kisuka and Ichigo will be able to light a fire in him."

The captain of squad 6 nods his head in agreement.

"He's exceptionally talented and I simply cannot fathom why he hides his capabilities."

"He's lazy, that's all there is to it."

"Perhaps, but for now, all we can do is wait."

Renji nods at his captain's words and the 2 return to squad 6's barracks.

"God, I knew this place was dark, but this is ridiculous!"

I sigh and begin running through it at a fast pace. Unlike others, I've made some modifications to my uniform. I still have the long baggy pants, but my shihakusho isn't quite as baggy and the sleeves are slightly shorter, though my forearms are still covered by the black bracers I typically wear. This is so there's less air resistance when I move, that way I use less energy. Hm, maybe my old man is right about how much energy I put into being lazy. Ah well.

It doesn't take long for me leave the tunnel and I'm soon standing in the air of the world of the living. I look around as I breath in the fresh air. My old man had taken me out here once when I was still a trainee, but I never really got to see much of the town thanks to a hollow attack. I smile at the memory. I push the memory to the back of my head, I've got a job to do. The hell butterfly I've been assigned settles onto my shoulder and I begin to run around the town, spreading out my senses.

"Seriously?"

I let out a sigh upon immediately detecting a hollow nearby. Within seconds, I arrive in a park. I walk along and pretty soon I'm face to face with the hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Karakura Town

"Well, aren't you a big guy."

I walk around the living as I approach the hollow. He's absolutely huge. A humanoid type hollow with a low amount of intelligence, probably a decent amount of strength. Let's see, a monkey like mask after all. And, yep, there's the tail. I look at the 4-story tall hollow and sigh. Let's get this over with.

The sound of metal being drawn is heard and the hollow whips its head around towards the source. It looks right at me and slowly turns towards me. Maybe it's a bit more intelligent than I thought. Up until I drew my sword it was standing completely still. But now its eyes are fixed onto my sword

"Great, this seems like it's going to be troublesome."

I let out a sigh and scratch my head before a smile breaks out onto my face.

"That, or it's going to be entertaining. As for which one it'll be, let's find out."

I feel a switch being flipped in my mind. You see, I'm typically lazy about most things, but there is an exception to that. I'm what you'd call, a battle junky. A small smile forms on my face as I rush the hollow. Seeing me move the monster let's out an ear-splitting roar.

"That's the idea, now let's see if you can't keep me entertained."

My fighting style is very similar to that of Kenpachi's, but I switch between one handed and two-handed attacks far more than he does and rely much more on speed.

The second I get into range, the hollow swings its fist at me in an upper cut like motion, sticking to the ground. Seeing this, I easily side step it and slash at its arm.

"Oh, that's some tough skin!"

My blade barely penetrates the flesh of the hollow as it roars in anger from my actions. I block with my sword as it suddenly switches its motion and swings its arm into me. I correct myself in the air and launch myself at it. In a flash, I've landed, the ground cracking under the force of landing and I've removed the hollow's right arm causing it to flail in pain and agony.

"Unfortunately for you, I've already adapted to your defense."

Before the monster can recover, I use my flash step before appearing behind it, sheathing my sword.

"Well, that was a good way to kill time. Better luck next time big boy, size isn't everything after all."

I look back as I watch the monster fall over and disappear. Well, that was disappointing. I guess I can see the sights here. I wander through Karakura Town as I continue my mission.

"So, this is what a town in the world of the living looks like. At least in Japan."

I watch TV in the window of a shop as I start talking to myself. I wonder if I can ever get a mission in America.

"Ooh, but what about London? Maybe Germany too? That'd be nice."

I grin at the idea of doing some world traveling and place my hands behind my head. Hm? Oh, now that's a nice sight. I watch as a very well-endowed woman, wearing very revealing clothing walks past me.

"Or maybe a trip to the hot springs is in order. Not like they can see me or anything."

I check to see if I brought my camera as I continue to weave through the crowd.

"TCH! I left it at the barracks. Still, I've got the camera in my mind at least."

Laughing to myself at the idea, I step into the air before pushing it to the back of my mind. As a great sage once called it, research is one of the only other things that I'll put effort into. Still, I do have a job to do, and it's not the time to be doing research.

The day begins to slowly draw to a close and soon I see a bunch of people about my age wearing a grey school uniform.

"I guess that club activities have finally finished. Hm?"

I'm immediately on guard when I detect some abnormal spiritual pressure. I frown and begin to follow it to a source when it disappears as fast as it appeared. Confusion hits me like a truck and I stop on the roof of a tall building looking out over the city. What the hell was that just now? I look around for the source of the power, but with the spiritual pressure disappearing, I can't figure out where it came from. I begin to feel minorly annoyed when something else hits me instead.

"TCH!"

Great, first I lost that first strange spiritual pressure and now I've got not one, but two hollows to deal with! I enjoy a good fight, but if I don't figure out where that spiritual pressure came from, dad's going to kill me long before uncle gets his hands on me! Cursing my luck and how much of a pain in the ass this mission just turned into, I immediately use my flash step and head right towards the hollows.

It doesn't take long for me to arrive where the hollows are, and I quickly draw my sword. Unlike the last one, these two aren't as powerful and are considerably smaller, being ¼ the size of the last at best. One of them is like an ape with a tail, or a very, very buff monkey, and the other appears to be some kind of snake wolf hybrid. I feel a shiver down my spine upon seeing it.

"Heh, so we got a monkey and a bloody snake. I hate snakes."

If I wasn't in a bad mood before, I sure as hell am now. Not wanting to play with the hybrid like hollow I use my flash step and quickly behead the monster. I then place the sword against my back as I block the blow from the other hollow.

"Hm?"

That blow was stronger than I was expecting. I feel a small smile creep onto my face at the unexpected strength behind that blow. Good, maybe I can blow off a bit more steam than I thought I could. In a single fluid motion, I repel the fist that was on my back and slash at the arm of the hollow. Blood sprays from a line that appeared where I cut it, causing the monster to roar in pain.

"You've got some good power, too bad you're too slow and soft."

I continue to play with the hollow for a short amount of time before finally taking pity on the poor thing and ending it. Now what were these guys doing here anyway? I found it a little odd that these two were here together but not killing each other, as hollows tend to do that. Unless there was other prey nearby. I feel two little pricks of spiritual pressure confirming my thoughts.

"You can come out now, it's safe."

I see two small forms walk out from behind a tree and see that they are siblings. So young, they can't be older than five or six. I slowly walk over before kneeling in front of them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it's ok now. I'll send you two somewhere safe, ok? I just have to poke your foreheads with the non-pointy end of my sword."

I tap my head with the blunt end of my sword to show what I'll be doing to them before performing konso on them. I watch as they turn into particles and float into the sky. I may be lazy, but I'm not going to do a half-assed job on anything.

I feel my stomach rumble and I begin snacking on some rations and I look around to see the sun starting to set. Guess I should think about finding a place to crash tonight. Dad said that he used to crash at Kisuke's place, so I guess I'll try my luck there. Ah, wait, never mind. He also told me about all the things he was forced to do there, so I probably shouldn't do that. Guess I'll just find somewhere warm to sleep for the time being.

Over the course of the next month or so, I continue to carry out my mission without any incident. Every now and then I manage to lock onto that strange spiritual pressure for about five to ten seconds before losing it, meaning I can never find the source of it. The only thing I've been able to determine is that it only appears in certain areas at certain times. For example, it will typically show up in the shopping district at about 11:15 am on Saturdays or it will show up somewhere around the school district in the evening on weekdays. As such, I've begun patrolling these areas regularly at these times, but I still haven't been able to find the source and it's driving me nuts. Until today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A fateful encounter

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SPIRITUAL PRESSURE COMING FROM!"

I scratch my head furiously as I yell out to the world in annoyance. I've been tracking this spiritual pressure for close to a month now and yet I'm barely any closer to finding it. It's been stressing me out so much that I've actually had to try to find it and devote time to the mission. I had just lost it once again somewhere in this park and now, I've reached the end of my rope!

"That's it… I'll just tear this place apart until I find the source!"

Now that's an idea! A maniacal and probably very insane laughter begins to escape my throat as an unhinged feeling begins to appear. However, before my evil plan can be launched into motion, someone else beats me to the punch when a powerful explosion rings out followed by numerous screams. I feel my stomach drop as I finally notice the spiritual pressure of a powerful hollow along with two humans that have high spiritual pressure.

"Damn it!"

Cursing myself for letting my emotions get the better of me, I immediately head towards the disturbance.

POV ?

"Izuna!"

I feel myself jerk back to reality upon hearing my name called. What just happened? I slowly push myself up, my blonde hair falling to the ground. I shake my head trying to clear the fog and look around before finding my best friend, Canna Ishida. She's holding her bow and shooting arrows at a hollow to no avail. I see a flicker of relief when she sees that I'm slowly getting to my feet before she returns her attention to the hollow.

"Get out of here!"

I stare at her in confusion before my eyes come to rest on the hollow. Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. The name's Izuna Kurosaki, I'm a 16-year-old high school girl whose dad runs an emergency clinic. My blonde hair sets me apart in my mostly orange-haired family, but since my aunt has similar hair to mine, it's not impossible. I have to deal with bad hair days, late homework, and making sure to wake up on time for school. Oh, and I can also see ghosts, in fact, most of my family can see ghosts. That's how I met Canna. I was being chased by a hollow when Canna came to my rescue. Turns out Canna is what you'd call a quincy, a person who can not only see ghosts and hollows but have the power to defeat them. We quickly became the best of friends and partners. Turns out I'm actually better at sensing hollows than she is, though there's been fewer than normal for the past month or so. That's how we found ourselves in this situation.

I quickly step back in fear as the hollow shrugs off countless arrows like they're nothing. Canna's arrows can usually one shot a hollow, but this thing is just treating them like flies. Something Canna is more than aware of.

"I don't get it! This is just a Fishbone D. hollow! The weakest hollow out there! How is it not even flinching!?"

I watch Canna flit around the small hollow as she continues to pelt it with arrows, but to no avail. She's right, I've seen her take down plenty of hollows like this one. Only this one is a bit smaller than the others and has sharper looking claws. But just because it looks a little different doesn't mean it should be stronger! She keeps narrowly dodging the attacks from the hollow but, each one is getting just a little closer to hitting. She's not used to drawn out fights, eventually she's going to-!

"GAH!"

Just as I'm thinking that, I watch as Canna is clipped by the creature's claws before she can get away. Out of breath and hurt, I watch with horror as Canna drops to one knee. I have to help her. I look around desperately before grabbing a long stick. I force my shaking body to move.

"Get away from my best friend!"

I hit the monster as hard as I can with each word before watching the stick break. Having caught the things full attention, I feel my stomach drop and I begin backing away, my legs shaking from pure terror.

"Nice… smell… good… host… found…"

"Eh?"

I feel my blood freeze when I hear the hollow speak. Smell? Host? What does it mean by host? My legs give out, and I fall to the ground, too terrified to even speak. With a roar, the monster lunges at me and I close my eyes.

"Izuna!"

I wait and wait, but the pain never comes. Instead, I hear a clanging of metal.

"Just in time!"

I open my eyes at the voice to see a young man with red and black hair that's dressed a black kimono holding the hollow back with a sword.

POV Tai Abarai

Shit that was close! I was a bit surprised when I saw the quincy, but I didn't have time to question it when I saw the normal girl rush the hollow. I mean, how stupid can you get?! I really had to pick up the pace when the damn thing launched itself at her. I can feel her eyes boring into my back. I give a little chuckle.

"Looks like I got an audience. Let's give 'em a good show."

I grunt with effort as I push the hollow back and take a defensive position. I dart my eyes between the injured quincy and the hollow before settling my focus solely on the hollow. It looks like a basic bitch Fishbone D., but with the spiritual pressure of a powerful adjuchas plus the size difference between it and a standard Fishbone D., something doesn't feel right. Did it evolve? Or maybe it was formed from a powerful soul. I shake my head, I don't have time to think about that

"Right, let's get started."

With a single flash step, I'm right in front of the thing and slash at its leg, hoping to get rid of it's mobility first. I feel far more resistance than I should, only giving it a slight scratch. I feel my eyes narrow upon having my attack do less damage than it should have.

"That almost felt like…"

I flash step out of the hollows counter attack and begin inspecting the thing on a closer level. A normal hollow shouldn't have been able to attack that quickly, no, scratch that. A run of the mill hollow like this one shouldn't even have a hierro, but this one does! Before I can even fully process what just happened, the damn thing opens its mouth and I see a red ball of energy form before being blasted at me.

"A cero!?"

I quickly move out of the way only to have the damn thing disappear and hit me from the side. I feel pain in my left arm, but nothing I can't handle.

"Damn, first a hierro, then a cero and a sonido? This thing isn't even a gillian, and yet it' using things that only a vasto lorde should have."

I guess this thing really did evolve into an adjuchas, but it should look different if it did. Looks like I can't play around anymore, hm? I see a flash of blonde behind the hollow and my eye widen when I see the girl I just rescued running towards her friend. Unfortunately, the hollow notices the action as well, and quickly returns its attention to the girl.

"Host!"

Host? Crap, I don't have time to worry about what it's talking about! The bastard manages to lunge at the girl with a sonido. She turns around just in time to see the thing's mouth wide open before closing her eyes shut. Once more, the clanging of metal is heard but a wet sound is heard with it.

"Shit!"

I feel the bastard clamp down on my right shoulder. I scream in pain as it puts all of its claws in my sides. Through the pain, I can feel the hollow's spiritual pressure fluctuate and slowly disappear while mine begins to fluctuate as well. I hear whimpering behind me and I turn to see the girl looking at me in shock.

"You idiot, you should have just stayed put!"

I return my attention to the hollow and raise my left arm.

"Now you're in the splash zone."

I reverse my grip on my zanpakuto and stab the damn thing through its head. I yell in pain and effort as I pierce the hierro protecting the hollow. Its already disappearing spiritual pressure leaves completely and it releases me. I take a few shaky steps back and watch the thing disappear. I do my best to ignore the pain and put my sword away. Clutching my injured sides with my one good arm, I turn to the two girls I just rescued.

"You two alright?"

The blonde opens her mouth to speak, but the quincy gets there first.

"I didn't need your help soul reaper!"

"Guess that answers that question. Since you two aren't normal, I don't have to deal with erasing your memories, meaning less work for me. You two lovely ladies take care of yourselves, I'll be taking my leave."

I turn around and begin walking in the direction of Urahara's shop. My kimono quickly becomes soaked with my own blood as I feel an unnatural chill settle into my body. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not-oh there it is. My world spins as time begins to slow and I fall to the ground, my mind going blank just before my head hits the ground. However, just before I completely black out, I hear a distant voice.

 _Looks like you can finally hear me, too bad it took getting infected by a hollow to do it. Guess I've got to ramp it up._

Unable to even process what I just heard, I feel my mind slip the rest of the way and it's off to dream land I go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kisuke Urahara

I wake up in a cold sweat and attempt to sit up only to immediately regret the decision.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

I find myself staring at a ceiling I'm unfamiliar with. I groan as memories of the fight with the abnormal hollow surface to the forefront of my mind. That's going to be a boatload of paper work and a pain in the ass to explain. At least if I'm injured I can sleep. I close my eyes to go back to sleep only to find that there is a weight on me. I slowly lift the covers and see a man with an amazing mustache and tanned skin wearing glasses lying on top of me.

"It seems as though you're awake after all! Glad to see that you're beginning to feel better."

"…"

A strange man is in my bed staring right at me for god knows how long. You might be wondering what I do in this sort of situation. Well, it's simple. I do what any other reasonable person would do. Scream my head off and attempt to remove the strange man from my bed.

"What the fuck!"

I try to scramble to my feet, only to be pinned by the man.

"While it's good that you're feeling better Mr. Abarai, you shouldn't be moving yet."

"I'll stay still the minute you get out of the bed!"

After a few minutes, and a few reopened wounds later, I manage to get him out of my bed.

"Thanks for healing me and all Tessai, but you know that freaks me out whenever you do that."

I sigh at the man now standing next to my bed. Yes, I know this man. His name is Tessai Tsukabishi, a kido master that I've met a few times. The kido master pushes his glasses further onto his nose before nodding.

"I apologize. I had intended to leave before you had awoken, but you recovered faster than I thought you would."

"…At least you were planning on leaving. Just let me take a nap…"

I attempt to roll over when I hear the door open. I look aside and see a man wearing a green striped hat and a dirty kimono with messy blonde hair that covers his eyes enter the room.

"Hi Urahara."

"Hello Tai, had a bit of a rough time I see."

"Yeah, I would have been fine if I didn't have to protect those girls. Thanks for bringing me here by the way."

"Don't thank me, thank Ms. Kurosaki and Ms. Ishida for carrying you here."

"Who?"

I give Kisuke a blank look as gives me a little chuckle.

"The two girls you saved brought you here and asked me to help you. Ms. Ishida took off the minute she dropped you off, but Ms. Kurosaki has been visiting for the past three days."

"I see, so that's what happe-THREE DAYS!"

I once again attempt to sit up only to regret the decision once more when my mind registers what Kisuke said. I shoot the former soul reaper a look of surprise and see him nodding. His carefree look is quickly replaced by a serious one as he unfolds his fan.

"Correct, you've been asleep for the past three days. You were quite injured and lost a lot of blood Mr. Abarai. On top of that, you kept emitting waves of spiritual pressure at random moments for the first two days. Would you care to explain what happened?"

I feel shocked at what he says before nodding. Tessai helps me sit up and I begin telling him what happened. I tell him about the strange hollow, how it exhibited the abilities of an arrancar or a vasto lorde despite not being a menos. I also mention what happened to its spiritual pressure when it bit me and how it could talk, saying something about a host. Then, I finally mention the voice I heard.

"A host? You're sure it said host?"

"Yeah."

I give an off handed reply but seeing the look on Kisuke's face makes my blood run like ice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm… perhaps. Are you having any trouble controlling your spiritual pressure?"

"No."

"And this voice, do you remember what it said?"

I once more shake my head at the question.

"I was already losing conscious when it happened. Honestly, I barely even remembering hearing the voice."

"I see."

A thoughtful look appears on Kisuke's face before he places his hand on my good shoulder.

"Congratulations, you've just heard the voice of your zanpakuto!"

My eyes widen at the statement and I feel myself jump for joy, internally, I can't actually jump for joy yet. Before I can even respond to that, the door opens once more and a woman with purple hair and dark skin steps in.

"Hello Yoruichi."

A happy look comes across Yoruichi's face upon seeing me up and about before turning behind her.

"Oh, it looks like you're in luck Izuna, Tai's woken up."

"Thank goodness."

Yoruichi steps out of the way and a familiar head of blonde hair appears. A girl wearing a high school uniform enters the room. She quickly closes the door behind her and bows towards me.

"Thank you for saving Canna and I yesterday and I'm sorry for getting in your way!"

"Ah, w-well it's fine. Protecting people and pluses is my job, so don't worry about it."

"But-!"

"I said don't worry about it. My name is Tai Abarai, what's yours."

"Oh, it's Izuna Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to formally meet you!"

Izuna bows her head as she introduces herself and I do the same. Kurosaki is it? Why does that sound familiar? Whatever, I'm too tired to think.

Anyway, now that I'm not blurry visioned from blood loss, I can actually get a good look at the girl and I have to admit, I like what I see. A beautiful and gentle face, with green eyes and soft looking cheeks. Couple that with her voluptuous chest and curves that a high school girl typically doesn't have and her bubbly happy attitude, I find myself unintentionally staring at her. I quickly shake my head before she notices and smile at her.

"Hm?"

I suddenly feel a familiar surge of spiritual pressure. There it is again, that spiritual pressure that I've been tracking. Only this time, I don't even have to look for the source as it's standing right in front of me. I feel shock take over when I realize that Izuna has been the one with the strange spiritual pressure.

"Well, that answers that question."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud. I'm just glad that you're alright still."

When in doubt and talking to a girl, use flattery or concern, works about 90% of the time. Seeing Izuna lightly blush at my comment before stuttering out an incoherent sentence lets me know that my speech skill just leveled up. I laugh a little at the sight of an embarrassed beauty, only to see said beauty puff her cheeks and pout.

"Anyway, when can I expect to be back in the field?"

I return my attention to Kisuke causing him to play with his almost none existent facial hair. (A/N: yes, I know Kisuke has a beard, but honestly, it's not much of one)

"Well, seeing how quickly you've recovered, I'd say you can get back in action in tomorrow, but I'd give it one more day just to be on the safe side."

I do a guts pose inside my mind upon hearing that I don't have to do anything for two whole days. At least, until I hear-

"However, your parents told me to train you if you should ever show up and seeing that you are finally learning how to speak to your zanpakuto, something that should have happened years ago before you even left the academy, I'm sure that your parents would be willing to send someone to cover the remainder of your mission so you can train."

I feel my blood run cold at the idea of going back to that he- I mean training with Kisuke. However, before I can say anything, Izuna gives off a noise that can only be described as pure joy.

"You're going to train him to Mr. Hat and clogs?"

I snicker at the name Izuna has given Kisuke before my mind catches what she said.

"Too?"

"Right, you probably don't know but Mr. Hat and clogs has agreed to help me become a soul reaper. I don't have the talent to become a quincy, but according to Mr. Hat and clogs, being a soul reaper is in my blood!"

I stare at Izuna in surprise before quickly turning my attention to Kisuke.

"That's correct! I've already received permission from her father to allow me to train her in the ways of becoming a soul reaper! That means I'll be training both you and Ms. Kurosaki at the same time."

Kisuke emphasizes the last four words as he winks at me. I give him a smile of respect, thanks, and hate. You're just as crafty as ever Kisuke, using a beautiful girl that's my age as bait. Still, he caught me hook, line, and sinker.

"Fine."

"Great! Your training will start in two days, so rest up and get better! Ms. Kurosaki, could you please follow Yoruichi down to the training grounds, Tai needs his rest."

"What'll you be doing Mr. Hat and clogs?"

"Ah, there's someone I need to go see for a few moments, and I'll be joining you shortly."

Before I can say anything, my visitors leave one by one and I give an angry grin.

"Damn you Kisuke Urahara, damn you indead."

POV third person

Just outside the shop, Kisuke and Tessai are waiting for someone.

"So, did you notice it boss?"

Kisuke nods towards Tessai's words.

"I did, and it's just as I feared. It's asleep for now, but should his life be put in danger, it won't stay that way. He needs to get stronger, or else it will consume him."

"Should we call them?"

Kisuke shakes his head.

"I've already contacted them, and they said that someone's on their way. Truthfully, I'm more worried about this hollow. From what Ms. Kurosaki and Mr. Abarai have told me, this thing looked like an abnormal Fishbone D., something that both Ms. Ishida and Mr. Abarai should have had no issues taking care of, yet Ms. Ishida couldn't even hurt it, and Mr. Abarai was nearly killed. Not to mention the after effects and what the hollow was looking for."

Kisuke lower his hat as an unpleasant idea forms in his mind.

"I hate to admit it, but I've got a bad feeling about this Tessai."

"As do I boss."

Kisuke looks to his right and see a familiar figure approaching.

"But for now, there's not much we can do other than greeting our guest."

 **Hello everyone, tjmrocks19 here with another update. I'll be honest here, I kind of lost track of time and with winter break now over, I'll probably have less time to write stories like this with college and what not. As an apology, I'm going to be updating this story again within the week.**

 **I'm also working on another story now, a dragon ball fanfic. I'll be alternating which stories I update once the dragon ball story is up and running. Meaning, meaning one week will be bleach and the next will be DB. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review when you get the chance, the next chapter for this should be up in a few moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training

I give a wide yawn while I try and talk to my zanpakuto.

"I wanna go and take a nap."

"But you just woke up from one, and it's only ten in the morning!"

Izuna looks at me with a mix of disappointment and surprise. Of course, it's not my fault I'm freaking tired, Kisuke woke me up at 3 am this morning to start my training. He kept going on about how I was behind Izuna, saying that I needed to catch up. He even used kido on me to wake me up! If my wounds weren't healed already, then I probably would have died!

But I digress. Today is my first day of training and Izuna's sixth day of training. The second she was in the training ground underneath his shop, Kisuke poked her in the forehead separating her soul from her body. Much to my surprise, she not only has a zanpakuto, but she's also wearing the typical soul reaper uniform, the one difference being that she has a short skirt and some nice-looking black leggings. According to Tessai, she was already like that the first time she left her body.

She's currently working on master the flash step and practicing kido. As for me, my morning consisted of strengthening and conditioning till about 8 in the morning, ten minutes before Izuna showed up. Now, I'm to enter my inner world and talk to my zanpakuto spirit and try to learn its name before joining Izuna in learning kido from Tessai later tonight.

My only issue is, I'm nearly falling asleep. In fact, I did actually sneak off to get a nap at one point. I got about 45 minutes of sleep before earning yet another kido blast from Kisuke. Between the sore spots from where I got hit and how tired I am, I'm having a lot of trouble focusing.

I let out a sigh at Izuna's rebuke. I watch her practice her flash step and her kido, alternating between the two whenever she hits a wall with one. I feel a twinge of envy upon seeing how easily she picks up the techniques. I might have had more talent than most others, Kisuke said something about how the children of a soul reaper have more potential than their parent, but even I took a long time to get those techniques down, and she's almost got it.

She's good.

I blink in surprise at the sudden voice and look around for its owner.

Down here you lazy prick.

I look down at the sword in my lap in surprise.

Are you…

Not only are you lazy, but you're being stupidly slow today. Geez, why'd I get stuck with someone like this?

The voice is clearly feminine, and it takes me a few moments for everything to click.

"You're talking!"

Izuna gives me a confused look at my sudden outburst.

"Ignore me, I'm going crazy."

Probably.

I glare at my sword before closing my eyes and centering my breathing. The connections already there, so just use it already. I feel my body shift slightly and I open my eyes. I'm no longer in Kisuke's underground training facility, but what appears to be a small house surrounded by shallow water. A little bit away from the house is a small hill with a single sakura tree on it. I slowly stand up and look around.

"Welcome to your inner world, only took you forever."

I hear a familiar voice and search for the source.

"Up here you moron."

I look up and see a woman sitting in the branches of the tree. She's wearing a simple pair of blacks sweat pants, and a red, sleeveless jacket. Her hair is pitch black and she has sharp eyes, almost looking like a street thug. She's holding a sword over her shoulder and is grinning at me.

"What took you so long to get here? Lose your keys or something?"

I immediately feel this woman beginning to rub me the wrong way.

"And if I did?"

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with you as my master. Lucky me. At least you're not deaf anymore."

"Deaf?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get your attention for years!"

"Wait, so you're my-?"

"Zanpakuto spirit? Yeah, sure as hell am!"

Finally, the woman jumps down from the tree and begins walking over.

"What's your name."

"My name is K^%0#1."

I blink in surprise at the impossible to understand word. Seeing my face, a gleam of disappointment and sorrow is seen in the spirits eyes.

"Guess you're not ready yet after all."

"Not ready?"

"That's what it looks like! I'm a bit of a heavy hitter that can take a toll on those who aren't strong enough. As such, until you can wield me without being a threat to yourself or others, you will be unable to draw upon my power or know my name."

Before I can ask further questions, I feel my mind begin to slip.

"Make sure you come back strong enough to hear my name next time!"

With that, I disappear from my inner world. The woman stares at where I was before looking at the house, and the boarded windows and locked door.

"Is he gone already?"

A sinister sounding voice is heard from the house causing the spirit to scowl.

"Yeah, and he's not coming back for a while, not until he's much stronger."

"Is that right? Well, that gives me plenty of time to do my thing."

A bead of sweat appears on the woman's brow and her body stiffens with effort as whoever is inside of the house attempts to open the door. This standoff continues for about a minute before it ends in the woman's victory.

"Hurry master, I don't know how long I can keep this guy caged without your help."

I slowly open my eyes and find myself back in Kisuke's training facility. I rotate my head to loosen my stiff neck. I notice that Izuna is no longer near me, but I can still feel her spiritual pressure off in the distance. I slowly stand up and stretch my body. For some reason I feel strangely refreshed. I hear a clash of metal and determine that Izuna is probably sparring with Kisuke right now before using a flash step to get over there. I watch as Izuna barely manages to fend off Kisuke's attacks.

"Geez, he's not using his shikkai and it's still this one sided."

I'm about to make my presence known when a sudden chill stops me. It lasted for only a moment, it was so short that I almost didn't feel it. I had never felt something like that before except for

"When I got bitten by that hollow."

I frown at the idea before shaking my head. That's in the past now, I should be fine now.


End file.
